Crie pour moi
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. C'est la nuit d'Halloween. Pitch faisait peur aux enfants et tout allait très bien. Il avait donc décider d'aller effrayer Blanche pour conclure en beauté sa soirée de terreur. Mais il était loin de se douter de ce qu'il l'attendait une fois sur place...


**Crie pour moi...**

C'était le soir d'Halloween. La nuit était froide, le ciel était sombre, et la pleine lune était bien présente dans le ciel, offrant un peu de clarté aux nombreux enfants qui sillonnée les rues pour célébrer entre amis ou en famille la célèbre fête d'Halloween.

Il y a un autre qui célébrait cette fête. Et ce n'était pas un enfant. Mais plutôt une légende. La plus terrifiante des légendes. Le croque mitaine, en l'occurrence, Pitch Black.

Étant donné que la paix régnait sur le monde magique, il pouvait s'en donner à coeur joie pour cette soirée qui était destinée à la peur et aux farces, sans être interrompu par les gardiens parce qu'il effrayait trop les enfants avec ses cauchemars.

Pitch sillonna les rues sombres se délectant de la peur des humains qui passaient prés de lui. Il s'aventura dans les maisons où des enfants étaient endormis, gâcha leurs rêves en cauchemars, les fit hurler de peur, transpirer d'angoisse, les faisait se cacher sous leurs couettes et appelant leurs mères avec des yeux larmoyant de peur. Il avait même squatté des endroits lugubres des villes, genre des dessous de pont, des cimetières, des ruelles étroites, des caves, des greniers, histoires d'effrayer quelqu'un d'autre que des enfants.

Quelle belle soirée c'était pour lui. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne c'était pas amuser à effrayer comme ça ! mais il en voulait un peu plus. Une si belle soirée devait finir en apothéose. Mais comment ? et que faire ? qui pourrait-il tenter d'effrayer pour être pleinement satisfait de sa nuit de terreur ?

Il chercha de mémoire une personne qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Une personne qui avait foi et lui et qui n'avait jamais crié de terreur en sa présence. Le nom et le visage de la personne idéal s'affichait dans sa tête. C'était Blanche qu'il voulait effrayer !

Affichant un sourire face à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir pour effrayer son amie, il disparut dans un coin sombre pour aller directement au pôle, a la fenêtre extérieure de la chambre de la jolie brune.

Ne voulant pas faire du voyeurisme, il regarda discrètement par la fenêtre qui n'était pas totalement cachée par les rideaux rouge. Constatant que Blanche se trouver seule dans sa chambre, et apparemment coucher dans son lit, c'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il entra dans la chambre via les ombres de la pièce.

Il s'approcha lentement du lit et jeta un regard à Blanche qui dormait profondément. Elle était sur le dos, la tête bien enfoncée dans les nombreux coussins douillets, ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête, ses longs cheveux emmêlés autour de ces doigts. Elle respirait, la bouche très légèrement entrouverte, laissant entendre un tout petit son adorable à chaque inspiration et expiration.

Elle gesticulait doucement dans son sommeil, faisant remuer ses draps qui épousaient les formes de son corps, faisant aussi dévoiler aux yeux du croque mitaine, juste au niveau de ses bras la jolie nuisette noire qu'elle portait. Elle dormait, mais souriait étrangement. C'était à se demander de quoi elle pouvait rêver pour être dans un état comme ça.

Toute personne qui verrait ce spectacle trouverait ça en partie touchant et... attirant. Quoi qu'il en soit, Pitch n'oubliait pas pourquoi il était venu. S'approchant du lit, il déploya sa peur sur Blanche, qui n'affichait plus son sourire reposant, mais une très légère grimace de peur. Plus Pitch s'approcher, plus elle affichait de la peur sur son visage de moins en moins serein, plus elle ressentait de la peur, plus elle commença à gesticuler affoler, plus elle gémissait de peur et Pitch s'en délecter avec plaisir.

Il allait enfin réussir ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire avec Blanche jusqu'à maintenant. L'effrayer. Il voulait qu'elle ait peur au point de se réveiller, de crier, d'angoisser avant de disparaître de la chambre pleinement satisfait. Juste un cri. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Et il était décider à l'obtenir...

Étant maintenant tout près du lit, il pouvait pleinement ressentir la peur que ressentait son amie à travers son sommeil. Il savait que son trophée approché donc il voulut augmenter la dose de peur. Il s'assit donc sur le bord du lit et se pencha au-dessus du corps de Blanche.

Le cauchemar qu'elle vivait sembler être vraiment horrible et stressant, vu le rythme de sa respiration qui s'accélérer, les gémissements, mais Pitch s'attendait à ressentir encore plus de peur, et à l'entendre prononcer un cri de façon très clair.

- P-Pitch...

- Hein ? de quoi ? murmura-t-il avec un grand étonnement

Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ? elle était censée avoir peur et pas devoir l'appeler ! rêvait-elle de lui au point d'en avoir tellement peur et de prononçait son nom ? le pire c'est qu'elle continuait de parler dans son sommeil d'une voix terrifier et suppliante.

- N-non...me laisse pas... j'ai... j'ai peur...

Il aimait entendre ces mots. Venant de n'importe qui, il aimait entendre ces deux petits mots. J'ai peur. Il se mit à sourire victorieux, sentant la fin approchait.

- Crie pour moi Blanche. Juste une fois... murmura-t-il avec satisfaction

Elle remuait encore, respirant de plus en plus fort. Pitch pouvait apercevoir malgré la pénombre de la pièce, une larme couler le long du visage de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient extrêmement obnubilés par la bouche entrouverte de Blanche et de ses lèvres rose, espérant entendre ce fameux son.

- S-Serre moi dans tes bras... j'ai... j'ai besoin... de... de toi...

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure

- par...parce que...

- Parce que ? continuait-il

Il prenait ça comme un jeu. Un jeu où tu encourages ta victime à parler malgré elle.

- Je ...je t'aime...

Houla ! il s'entendait à entendre des paroles de peur, de supplice, d'angoisse, mais pas des déclarations de sentiments non destiner à Jack Frost ! il se sentait attirer vers elle, voulant la rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais ça reviendrait à devoir expliquer sa présence si proche d'elle et dans sa chambre en pleine nuit !

Puis soudain, Blanche cessa de parler, de bouger et même presque respirer ! ou alors très lentement mais on l'entendait à peine. S'inquiétant de son état soudain, il cessa de lui transmettre de la peur et s'approcha d'elle. Elle n'avait pas crié de peur, mais elle c'était finalement endormi, terroriser par la peur du cauchemar que lui avait donner le croque mitaine. Cette issue lui plaisait assez, mais il était déçu quand même.

Se disant que ce sera pour une prochaine fois, il approcha sa main du visage de Blanche pour retirer une de ses mèches qui traînait devant ses yeux clos. Mais dès qu'elle fut prêt de son visage, Blanche saisi brutalement le poignet de Pitch, le serra très fort et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Son regard se tourna très vite sur Pitch et elle le dévisagea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pressante

- Je...

Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus parce que déjà, le réveil de Blanche était bizarre voir inquiétant, mais aussi parce qu'il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- C'est toi qui as gâché mon beau rêve ?

- Euh... oui.

- Et pourquoi ? siffla-t-elle mécontente

- Je voulais réussir à te faire peur juste une fois. nous sommes dans la nuit d'Halloween donc voilà. Je fais mon travail.

- Rien que ça ? faire peur parce que c'est Halloween ?

- T'a compris. À présent, lâche- moi. Je vais retourner en ville.

- Tu veux de la peur ? eh bien tu vas en avoir ! murmura-t-elle dangereusement

Elle se retira rapidement des draps pour se jeter sur Pitch avec une vitesse folle sous le regard intrigué dû croque mitaine ! qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'elle l'avait plaqué sur le dos, le long du lit, et qu'elle lui avait grimper dessus au niveau des hanches.

Elle faisait peur. Elle était belle, mais assez terrifiante. Elle avait ses cheveux en bazar et désordonnait, lui donnant un aspect sauvage. Elle avait saisi les poignets de Pitch et le regarder avec fureur et... malice ? il essaya de s'en dépêtrer, mais il n'y arrivait pas ! pourquoi donc ?

- Euh... Blanche ?

- J'ai bien entendu « crie pour moi » dans mon sommeil ? c'était toi ? avoue ! demanda-t-elle avec un étrange sourire

- Possible. Allez lâche moi ! s'énerva-t-il

- Pourquoi ça ? tu as peur ?

- Peur de toi ? tu plaisantes ! jamais je pourrais avoir peur de toi !

- Ah vraiment ? eh bien tu voulais de la peur et des cris pour Halloween, eh bien il va y en avoir. Mais ce ne seront pas les miens, Pitch... murmura-t-elle sournoisement à son oreille.

Le coeur du croque mitaine rata un battement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'aimait pas cette Blanche sauvage, effrayante et menaçante. Même s'il avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'elle était quand elle était la reine des ténèbres, ça lui allait. Mais là, non !

- Crie pour moi Pitch... murmura-t-elle encore aux oreilles du roi des cauchemars

- Blanche... aie !

Elle venait de plonger subitement dans son cou pour le mordre assez brutalement, tout en resserrant son emprise autour des poignets pour finalement les piéger dans de la glace, et appuyant son poids au niveau du bassin du croquemitaine.

Il avait eu mal ne serait-ce que le temps de la morsure. Elle releva sa tête vers lui, avec un sourire satisfait et se mordant la lèvre.

- Blanche ! enlève cette glace ! grogna-t-il en essayant de se dépêtrer

- Serait- ce un cri que j'ai entendu Pitch?

- Un léger cri de douleur. Pas de peur. Dit-il indifférent

- Vraiment ? ça sonnait agréable à mes oreilles pourtant...

- Bon allez ça suffit maintenant! tu t'es vengé, c'est bon. Laisse-moi partir.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser filer comme ça ? tu te trompes, je ne faisais que m'échauffer !

- Rhoo Blanche ! arrêtehumph !

Voilà qu'elle l'embrassait trop sauvagement maintenant ! elle avait saisi son visage fermement avec ses mains pour lui couper toute retraite ! mais qu'est qu'il lui prenait ? comment une fille si douce et gentille mais avec tout de même un caractère de chien pouvait être assez brutale et sournoise ? elle ne pas ressembler à la Blanche qu'il connaissait !

Quand elle était sa reine, même sous l'effet du sortilège de la lune rouge, ses baisers étaient différents. Ils étaient tendre, plein de douceur et il en avait même ressenti de l'amour. Il avait aimé à l'époque quand elle lui offrait ses lèvres, car il en ressentait une sensation de bien-être et de bonheur. Mais pas là ! elle lui faisait mal en plus et ça ne la dérangeait pas !

Elle l'embrassait encore et encore, toujours plus fort, plus violemment mais avec une pointe de passion. Il sentit cependant que quelque chose enfla à son niveau inférieur et il n'aimait pas ça. la brutalité féminine l'exciterait-il ? non. pas avec Blanche ! si Frost la voyait ainsi, que dirait-il ? que penserait-il ? que ferait-il ? rien de bon !

Il étouffa un cri de douleur quand il senti qu'elle lui avait mordu la lèvre ! dégageant sa bouche de la sienne pour respirer, il vit avec horreur qu'elle avait une très légère traîné de sang sur le coin des lèvres et un regard amusé. Elle enleva d'un geste de la main la petite trace de sang sans quitter sa... « proie » des yeux.

- Ça va toujours?

- Bon aller ! maintenant tu arrêtes ! s'emporta-t-il

- Mhumm... Non ! je veux jouer encore un peu...

Elle attrapa le manteau de Pitch et l'écarta violemment, dévoilant à la jeune sorcière son torse qu'elle contempla avec une malice plus poussée

- Blanche !

- Oh oui Pitch... j'aime quand tu cries mon nom ! se moqua-t-elle

- Arrête ! ça devient ridicule !

Blanche adressa un sourire en coin à Pitch et plongea sur son torse pour le mordre, l'embrasser et le griffait assez méchamment ! Pitch grinçait des dents face à la douleur de chaque griffe et de chaque coup de canine, jusqu'à ce que finalement il laissa s'échapper un petit cri de douleur.

Blanche s'arrêta, satisfaite, et s'adressa au croque mitaine.

- Humph... c'est presque ça pour le cri ! Mais je crois que je vais devoir pousser le bouchon si je veux l'entendre !

Elle remonta vers le cou du croque mitaine comme un chat, et replongea dans son cou en saisissant d'une de ses mains sa gorge, et de l'autre son épaule gauche. Elle le mordit plus fort, avec plus d'instance sur la même zone, ce qui fit gémir de douleur Pitch et son corps se cambra sous l'effet de la douleur et du sentiment inquiétant qui l'envahisser

- Blanche... aie... arrête ! tu... tu me fais mal... grogna-t-il les dents serrées, sans pouvoir se dépêtrer du lieu de glace

Elle s'arrêta finalement. Mais quand il l'a vis relever la tête vers lui avec lenteur, les cheveux en bataille, avec un drôle de regard assez sauvage, et la bouche en sang avec des coulures le long du menton, il en fut saisi d'étonnement ! elle l'avait mordu... au point d'avoir du... sang partout autour de la bouche ?!

- Blanche ! s'exclama-t-il

- Quoi ? fit-elle d'une petite voix innocente

- Faut que t'arrête ! Regarde-toi ! je te reconnais plus ! s'énerva-t-il

- Sache que c'est ce qui arrive à ceux qui me dérangent méchamment durant la nuit ! mais que... oooh... qu'est-ce que je sens au niveau inférieur ? mes morsures te font de l'effet dis donc ? constata t-elle joueuse

La manière dont elle avait fait la remarque et posé la question venait de confirmer le sentiment qu'il ressentait depuis le début. Il avait peur. Peur d'elle ! le comble pour le roi des cauchemars ! mais savoir qu'elle allait s'en prendre à la zone située sous la ceinture ne le rassurait pas du tout ! surtout si elle le faisait avec la même sauvagerie !

Elle se retira doucement du bassin de Pitch, et retourna s'asseoir au niveau de ces coussins et libéra ses chaines de glaces d'un claquement de doigt. Elle fixait également le croque mitaine avec un regard assez... séducteur.

- Blanche... Qu'est-ce que tu... s'inquiéta-t-il en se redressant et la regardant à son tour

- Tu voulais m'entendre crier non? eh bien je suis prête à te le donner ce cri. Si tu fait ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche bien sur.

- Hein ? de ... de quoi ?! fit-il avec surprise et une grimace

- Allez... viens... dit-elle sensuellement en tapotant la place à coté d'elle d'une main tandis que l'autre se passait une main dans ses longs cheveux.

Pitch comprenait ce qu'elle voulait ! elle lui proposer de... s'asseoir prés d'elle ? pour... la... lui... qu'ils... ? alors qu'elle est avec Frost ?! Oh non ! Là, c'était trop ! il ne pourrait pas. il ne voudrait pas ! pas avec elle, son amie, et surtout pas dans un état inquiétant et terrifiant.

Jetant un dernier regard perplexe à Blanche, il se leva du lit et se précipita sur une ombre de la chambre pour disparaître.

Blanche attendit quelques instants, avant de se mettre à rire de victoire, pleinement satisfaite tout en martelant le lit de petits coup de pieds et de poings frénétique!

- Ha haaaa ! Jack ! c'est bon ! tu peux sortir ! l'appelait-elle en riant

Le gardien de l'hiver venait de sortir par la porte de la salle de bain, un grand sourire au visage et riant aussi à présent.

- Tu as tout vu ? demanda Blanche avec un sourire

- J'en ai pas raté une miette ! merci de m'avoir pas fait rater ça !

- De rien ! ce fut un plaisir ! et comme tu en a eu l'idée, c'était normal que tu assiste à ça !

- Puis-je te complimenter sur tes talents d'actrice ? tu étais fabuleuse ! il y a cru, et moi aussi ! j'en ai même frissonné ! dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Aussi bien de peur... que... d'envie. Murmura-t-il

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. et le faux sang sur ta bouche quand tu t'es relevé, c'est vrai que ça faisait peur !

- Je te remercie d'en avoir eu l'idée ! jouer les vampirettes pour Halloween, bonne idée que tu as eu Jack ! et en plus... c'est bien pratique de glisser dans la bouche une capsule de sirop de grenadine concentré !

Elle enleva de sa bouche la petite capsule en plastique vide qu'elle avait coincé dans sa bouche. Puis elle la contempla en se massant la mâchoire de son autre main

- Mais j'y suis allé un peu fort aussi... j'ai un peu mal à la mâchoire...

- Tu voulais être convaincante c'est tout ! et tu l'as été crois moi ! assura Jack

- Humph... le pauvre... je lui ai fait un suçon trop insistant et il a cru que je le mordais ! alors que je frôlais juste mes dents ! dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche

- Mais y'a defois où t'est pas allé de main morte !

- Mea-culpa. Mais on en parle à personne. c'est... entre nous trois d'accord ? Fit-elle un peu coupable

- Pas de soucis ! je me servirais juste de cette carte secréte s'il nous fait encore des misères.

- Dis ? Ça ne t'a pas trop dérangé de me voir... me comporter ainsi... avec lui ? je veux dire, lui grimper dessus... l'embrasser, et tout le reste ? demanda-t-elle rougissante et embarrasser

- Franchement ? non. Tu as voulu le prendre à son propre jeu ! et rien que pour ça, et de l'avoir vu et fait paniquer, je ne t'en veux pas !

- Humph... riait-elle doucement.

- Et puis pour une fois, j'ai pu voir qu'il ressentait une certaine peur ! le comble pour lui ! je peux te dire que ça faisait des années qu'on attendait de lui jouer un petit tour pour le remettre à sa place ! riait-il

- T'est méchant Jack ! rirait-elle de même

- A la la... pauvre Pitch. Comment il a détalé à ta dernière demande ! la scéne était assez comique, et je te jure que je me retenais d'exploser de rire ! c'était excellent !

- Oui assez, c'est vrai. Je lui ai vraiment fait peur !

- Et s'il avait accepté de te rejoindre ? demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin

- Euuuh... Je crois pas qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais dans le cas contraire, j'aurais augmenté le niveau pour lui foutre une frousse plus grande. Répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule

- J'en doute pas ! je n'aurais jamais cru que je verrais ce genre de chose ! pratique d'avoir eu une vision hein ?

- Oui ! mais ça aide aussi d'avoir une pierre à son collier qui facilite les visions et une autre qui dissipe la peur! Précisa t-elle en saississant son collier

- Pas faux. Souriait Jack

- J'ai ainsi pu voir ce qu'il allait faire et tout préparer pour lui tendre un petit piège pour Halloween ! après tout... y'a pas que lui qui peut s'éclater ! dit-elle en s'approchant de Jack comme un chat

- Tout à fait ma tigresse... fit-il de même

- Rhhhh ! Grogna-t-elle amusée

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Jack s'écarta de Blanche et se lécha lui-même la lèvre.

- Humph ... t'a encore plein de sirop autour de la bouche... Riait-il

- Tu veux bien me l'enlever ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience et envie

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? demanda-t-il joueur

- S'il te plaît mon loup des neiges... Rhhh... ronronnait-elle amoureusement

- Rhhh... ronronna-t-il amusé en retour

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus passionnément, pendant de longues minutes mêlant étreinte et caresse passionnée

- Crie pour moi Blanche... murmura t-il sensuellement à son oreille

- Avec plaisir Jack... murmura-t-elle en se laissant entraîner par Jack le long du lit

Plus loin du pôle, dans son domaine, le croque mitaine réajuster sa tenue, avec honte, les images étant toujours présentes dans sa mémoire. Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il avait vu de la part de sa meilleure amie. Quand il posa sa main sur son cou, il grimaça face à la douleur qui le lancer, et il porta ses doigts devant lui pour voir s'il saignait encore. Il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange quand il vit le liquide sur le bout de ses doigts. L'odeur et la couleur n'étaient pas celle du... sang. Il les mit donc à sa bouche avec hésitation, et s'étonna de voir que ça avait... le gout de fruit rouge.

Il eut à ce moment un drôle de sourire. Secouant la tête et fermant les yeux, il se demandait qui lui avait appris à faire peur et à faire des farces en même temps ?

Pour lui-même, il félicita malgré tout la prestance de la jeune sorcière qui venait de lui jouer une belle farce d'Halloween. Et à l'avenir, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de décider d'aller lui faire peur !

* * *

_Voilà ! ^u^ un petit OS qui m'a bien fait rire ! j'avais envie de déconner un bon coup ! :D je sais. Halloween ce n'est pas encore maintenant ! mais j'allais pas attendre Octobre pour l'écrire et vous la poster ? Si ? trop taaaaard ! XD_

_Cet OS n'a rien à voir avec la suite que j'ai prévue et la première partie! du moins, elle n'a pas d'incidence. J'ai juste voulu faire cet OS en reprenant mes personnages, leurs caractères et la relation entre eux. :) c'est un épisode à part quoi! ^u^_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous en avez ri ! :D c'est sur que ça change! XD n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis avec une petite review ? a la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu! ^w^_


End file.
